Usuário:Jonh5664
|casa = |colegas = |animais = Anna Bel |matéria = |carreira = |espécie = Zumbi |pele = |peso = Normal |física = Sem músculo |cabelo = Preto |olhos = Castanhos |signo = Virgem |aspiração = Família |traço1 = Amante de Gatos |traço2 = Ordeiro |traço3 = Infantil |traço4 = Empolgado |traço5 = |traçoescondido1 = Não Faz Bagunça |traçoescondido2 = Piromaníaco |desejo = Bacana das Reformas |música = Pop |comida = Cachorros-Quentes |cor = Branco |grupo1 = Nerd |grupo2 = |grupo3 = |aparição = The Sims Brasil |jogabilidade = Falecido....que não u.u |morte = Vivo |vizinhança = Appaloosa Plains }} direita‎|link= Olá pessoa que não conheço (ou conheço), sou administrador da The Sims Wiki junto a Panerai, Mar99 wiki, Nomeado e Galuga.. Eu gosto de Gatos, The Sims, The Big Bang Theory, The Walking Dead, The Simpsons, Mario Kart e Mario Bross e editei páginas até agora :3 . Eu comecei jogar The Sims em 2007 minha irmã me mostrou o jogo eu jogava o The Sims, depois de um tempo minha irmã me mostrou o The Sims 2 dai foi indo... Depois de um tempo comprei o The Sims 3. Descobri a The Sims Wiki enquanto estava Procurando por Laura Caixão acho que em fevereiro de 2012. Meus Jogos *''The Sims Coleção Completa'' (desinstalado) *''The Sims 2'' *''The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário'' *''The Sims 2 Dose Dupla'' *''The Sims 2: Quatro Estações'' *''The Sims 2: Bon Voyage'' (Se desinstalou) *''The Sims 2: Tempo Livre'' (Não instalado) *''The Sims 2: Aberto para Negócios'' (Se desinstalou) *''The Sims 2: Vida de Apartamento'' (não instalado) *''The Sims 2: Estilo Teen'' *''The Sims 2: Lar IKEA'' *''The Sims 2: Cozinhas & Banheiros'' (Se desinstalou) *''The Sims 2: H&M Fashion'' (Se desinstalou) *''The Sims 2: Mansões e Jardins'' (desinstalado) *''The Sims 3'' *''The Sims 3: Ambições'' *''The Sims 3: Pets'' O The Sims Coleção Completa está desinstalado pois eu troquei de computador e ele ficou nele e o Mansões e Jardins pois perdi o CD dele dai não conseguia jogar. Páginas favoritas * Twinbrook * Laura Caixão * Faelina Órfão * Agnes Rugabaixa * Gato * Dizzy * The Sims 2: Quatro Estações * Lua de Agosto * Lista de lotes vazios em Sunset Valley * Sarah Dolan Enquete Qual seu mundo de The Sims 3 preferido? Sunset Valley Twinbrook Bridgeport Appaloosa Plains Starlight Shores Moonlight Falls Isla Paradiso Oasis Landing Riverview Barnacle Bay Hidden Springs Lagos Lunares Lucky Palms Maré Radiante Monte Vista Aurora Skies Vale do Dragão Personalidade Habilidades Interesses Fotos que eu gosto Família Caixão - The Sims.png the future mr and mrs goth by ninja frog-d49d2tb.png bella goth by ryokosanbrasil-d340dj4.jpg don s loves by ninja frog-d383n1p.jpg cassandra goth by ninja frog-d3j9n4p.png dina caliente by ninja frog-d4yyfcj.png lil mortimer and bella by ninja frog-d471syc.png bella goth by icy sushi-d4a3e81.png 837281c60c4c7c4e490a0bd95ad36971-d2yai2n.png bella by lizalot-d4cw872.jpg don and ladies by utopian56-d3gewlj.jpg nina caliente by utopian56-d3egs44.jpg mina caliente by utopian56-d3egr6w.jpg don lothario v2 by utopian56-d3eozhf.jpg Sims 3 Sitting at the Park by Lilliful.jpg Capa The Sims 3 Pets.jpg Menelau-Hecuba.png Isla Paradiso.png Eu.png Família Malpaga (álbuns de fotos) (1).jpg Família Malpaga (álbuns de fotos) (2).jpg Família Malpaga (álbuns de fotos) (3).jpg Família Malpaga (álbuns de fotos) (4).jpg Casamento de Laura e Vladmir.jpg Alexandre Caixão como bebê.jpg Caixão - The Sims e The Sims 2.jpg Família Caliente (álbum de fotos) (1).jpg Família Caliente (álbum de fotos) (2).jpg Família Caliente (álbum de fotos) (3).jpg Família Caliente (álbum de fotos) (4).jpg Família Caliente (álbum de fotos) (5).jpg Família Lotário (álbum de fotos) (1).jpg Família Lotário (álbum de fotos) (2).jpg Família Lotário (álbum de fotos) (3).jpg Família Lotário (álbum de fotos) (4).jpg Família Lotário (álbum de fotos) (5).jpg Família Cho The Sims 2 (álbum de fotos) 1.jpg Família Cho The Sims 2 (álbum de fotos) 3.jpg Família Cho The Sims 2 (álbum de fotos) 4.jpg Família Cho The Sims 2 (álbum de fotos) 5.jpg Família Caputo (álbum de fotos) (1).jpg Família Caputo (álbum de fotos) (2).jpg Família Caputo (álbum de fotos) (3).jpg Família Montez (álbum de fotos) (1).jpg Família Montez (álbum de fotos) (2).jpg Família Montez (álbum de fotos) (3).jpg Família Montez (álbum de fotos) (4).jpg Família Veranossonho (álbum de fotos) (1).jpg Família Veranossonho (álbum de fotos) (2).jpg Família Verassonho (álbum de fotos) (3).jpg Família Verassonho (álbum de fotos) (4).jpg Família nas Nuvens (álbum de fotos) (1).jpg Família nas Nuvens (álbum de fotos) (2).jpg Família nas Nuvens (álbum de fotos) (3).jpg Família nas Nuvens (álbum de fotos) (4).jpg Família nas Nuvens (álbum de fotos) (5).jpg Casamento de Daniel e Maria José dos Encantos.jpg Daniel e Maria José em Maré Radiante.png Nascimento de Ângela e Lílite dos Encantos.jpg Aniversário de Ângela dos Encantos.jpg Família dos Encantos álbum.jpg Lílite dos Encantos e Duque nas Nuvens.jpg Ducky Lionheart.png Laura Caixão (The Sims 2).png Cabelo da Laura Caixão.jpg Cabelo Incomum.jpg The Puff.jpg Incomum.jpg Roupa de galinha.jpg Camisa da Jeanie.jpg Cabelo rosa.jpg Barba do João Novato(2).jpg Cabelo do professor.jpg Dil Ema Riddle - corpo inteiro.png Laura Caixão Aparências Originais.png Sim Favorita Personalidade The Sims 2 Habilidades The Sims 3 Crumplebottom.jpg Crumplebottom Agnes.jpg Agnes carro.jpg Agnes Rugabaixa Infeliz.jpg Casamento com a Agnes (18).jpg|Fiz uma outra versão da Agnes e me casei u.u Casamento com a Agnes (22).jpg Casamento com a Agnes (32).jpg es:Usuario:João.b